elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Drunk and Disorderly
Walkthrough In this quest you travel to Leyawiin in order to find out what happened to some of your Guild buddies. Apparently, they have been drawing a lot of negative attention towards the fighters guild and causing trouble. After you arrive at Leyawiin, ask around and eventually someone will offer insight on the bar your guildmates are currently in. If you enter Leyawiin from the west gate it is the Five Claws Lodge on the left side. After you talk to Vantus Prelius about how they are out of jobs because the Blackwood Company is taking all of them, you will be in charge of finding them a job. Ask around (Witseidutsei can tell you once you have a high enough disposition with her), and you'll find that someone named Margarte may have a job for the guild. Follow the marker on your compass to find her, and she will task you with finding her five portions of ectoplasm before she will offer the guild a long-term job. At this point you can either buy the Ectoplasm, steal it or harvest it from ghosts. Source *If you are the Arch-Mage of the Mages Guild, you can place one ectoplasm in the Enchanted Chest and wait until it multiplies. It should become 11 ectoplasm, and it saves you the effort of having to run throughout the land in search of ghosts to kill. *If you want to buy the ectoplasm, try the Imperial City Market District (the Gilded Carafe, almost any mage's guild, The Main Ingredient, or Mystic Emporium). You could also try All Things Alchemical in Skingrad, A Warlock's Luck in Bravil, or Mages Guild alchemists. *If you'd like to go ghost-hunting, Anvil is a good place to get ectoplasm, as one of the ships in the dock will have Spectral Sailors, and Benirus Manor has ghosts that respawn very quickly (unless you have completed both of their quests already). You could also do The Forlorn Watchman quest in Bravil. If you've already done those quests or still don't have enough ectoplasm, Ayleid ruins can be good places to find ghosts at certain levels. There are 5 ghosts in the Great Chapel of Zenithar's basement crypt, which just happens to be right across the road from Magarte's house. Be sure to use a silver, Daedric, or magic weapon, or non-frost spells to hurt the ghosts. *If you are very low level and therefore unable to kill ghosts (due to lack of gear or lack of level) I discovered a way to kill them for the ectoplasm without doing any fighting. If you accept the quest The Ghost Ship of Anvil, which is located in the Anvil docks. You can enter the haunted ship, get the attention of the ghost, then exit the ship quickly. If done correctly, the ghost will follow you out of the ship. From this point, you just need to run him into the townsfolk/guards who will gladly kill him for you. After he dies, loot the corpse, go back into the ship, rinse repeat. I finished the quest at level 2, without having to so much as draw my sword. *If you're playing on the PC, and in a hurry or just impatient, you could simply add the ectoplasm you need to your inventory. The ID for ectoplasm is 0001EBFE. Once you have five portions of ectoplasm, return to Margarte and she will give the Fighter's Guild the job. Tell Vantus in the lodge, and then return to Oreyn in Chorrol and inform him that the quest is complete. Journal Entries Once Oreyn has given you the quest: :Modryn Oreyn has assigned me another of my duties. I am to travel to Leyawiin and find out why three members of the Fighters Guild--Dubok gro-Shagk, Rellian, and Vantus Prelius--have been causing trouble. Upon learning the whereabouts of your guildmates: :I have been told that I can find the three Fighters Guild members in the Five Claws Lodge, likely causing trouble. They warn me that it will be difficult to subdue the three men. After learning about why they're causing trouble: :The men tell me that the reason they've been spending time in the tavern is sheer boredom. The Blackwood Company has been stealing all the Fighters Guild work in the area. After agreeing to find them a job: :I've agreed to find work for my three guildmates here in Leyawiin. Perhaps some of the locals know of some. Upon learning of Margarte's job possibility: :I've heard a rumor that Margarte, who lives in Leyawiin, may have jobs for the Fighters Guild. After speaking to Margarte: :Margarte has told me that she would pay well for minotaur horns or ogre teeth. However, she doesn't trust the Guild yet. I'll need to bring her five portions of ectoplasm, and she'll give us her business. After brining Margarte five portions of ectoplasm: :I've brought Margarte the ectoplasm she requested. She'll now pay Fighters Guild members for minotaur horns and ogre teeth. I should tell the men back at the Five Claws. Having notified the disorderly guild members of their new job: :I've told Dubok, Rellian, and Vantus about Margarte's need for ingredients. They've agreed to accept the long-term contract. As this should keep them out of trouble, I should report back to Oreyn. After speaking to Oreyn to complete this quest: :Oreyn was pleased with my efforts, though troubled that the Blackwood Company is stealing Fighters Guild contracts. Category:Oblivion: Fighters Guild Quests